gamerarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
'Warez' Warez is promoted to Lieutenant of Bravo on the Launch Day of a game console in the 1980s (“L-Day”) when the original Lieutenant goes missing and Warez leads Bravo on a successful operation to take out an evil Segite fortress. Warez is a strong leader and a competent officer with a level head who rarely succumbs to stress. He is well respected by the men. 'Patch' Patch is, in many ways, a younger version of Warez. Warez relies on Patch to carry out orders and lead a second squad when in battle. When Warez is promoted to HQ, the Pixel Dogs of Bravo Company rely heavily on Patch to maintain morale; especially during the difficult Operation Wolf when the Company is pinned down under heavy Segite fire. 'Gibbs' Gibbs has a foul mouth and an even fouler attitude, but he never waivers in his commitment to the Pixel Dogs. Gibbs is quick to anger, but this serves him well in combat situations when other less experienced soldiers freeze up. Together with his friend Dozer, Gibbs’ dirty mouth and rough sense of humor provide comic relief for the Company. 'Dozer' Dozer is friends with Gibbs. His baby face belies his equally nasty sense of humor, but unlike Gibbs, Dozer often displays respect (fear) for authority. Dozer is particularly cautious of Lt. Mike Roe, having heard rumors that the Lieutenant was particularly brutal to Segite captives on L-Day. 'Rollerson' Rollerson would have been a third part of the Dozer-Gibbs duo, but for some reason he is excluded - possibly because he is more clean-cut. He is one of the few Bravo soldiers to maintain friends with soldiers from other companies, and to welcome new soldiers into the Company as the war proceeds. Of significance to the Pixel Dogs is his remarkable ability as a sniper. 'Sprite' Sprite is the youngest soldier in Bravo Company. He is the quickest to be spooked and often last to shoot. He is a bit clumsy, and is often chastised by the other soldiers in the Company for mishandling his weapons and gear. He is hardened to some extent during the course of the war. Sprite is desperate to retrieve a Segite Phaser for his big brother back home. Peppertime (Sin? Dude with shades.) Winky (IW4? Dude with THE beard.) ____________________ Stuffright A Lieutenant who gave took Jaggie's position in Europe and oversees the operations on the invasion into Segite territory. Missing and presumed KIA after heavy losses in Level 2. Camp A Specialist in the Gamer Army who seems to be quite the fan of energy drinks. Jaggie The man who was/is in charge of running drill in Metro City, USA before being promoted to Captain. He likes to open his mouth, yell obscenities and give put downs every other sentence. Roe Roe is a Lieutenant in the Gamer Army who appears to set a mixed opinion from the men for miswording a particular phrase. Peenaw A soldier from Kilo Company who operated out of Liberty City. He is a fan of 1942 tabletops. Douglas Douglas is the Colonel of the Gamer Army and a part of HQ.